Jacob Get's The Girl Finally
by Knightmare50390
Summary: What would happen if Bella wanted Jacob as bad as he wanted her? LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS! ;  review and read please!


Bella's POV

Driving down to La Push, my head was spinning. It had been months since Edward left and Jacob and I had gotten really close. He had just been my friend for so long that I had really never thought of him as anything more, but something changed. The last time I saw him he kissed me, and now I thought of him differently. I don't know if it is the way he looks at me or how attractive he really is, but something had changed. I had always love Jacob just as my best friend, but was that changing?

As I pulled up to his house and my truck engine cut off, I saw Jacob running toward me. He picked me up off the ground and swung me around. I laughed, "Miss me much?" He smiled and laughed, "Only just a little bit."

We walked into his house and headed to his bedroom. Billy and Charlie were out fishing so we got to hang out. I walked into his room and he followed behind me. He quickly grabbed my hand, and I turned towards him, his face inches away from mine. "Bella about what happed the other day, I am sorry." He looked so sad, like a puppy that did something bad and had its tail between its legs. "Bella the truth is, I am in love with you. I can't tell you how much I love you."

My heart was pounding. I could feel it trying to jump out of my chest. I knew then that I was in love with Jacob. He was the one. I started to feel my knees give out.

Jacob's POV

I caught her before she hit the floor. I scooped her up into my arms. Shit, she was so damn beautiful. How could I ever tell her that I wanted her more than just a friend. Oh if only I could just tell her how I truly felt about her, but she would just push me away and run away like when I kissed her the last time. Man I am such an idiot.

"Jacob, I have something I need to tell you."

"It's ok Bella, I know you don't think of me in the same way I think of you."

"Jacob stop! That's not what I was going to say. The thing is…I'm in love with you."

Then Bella pulled me close and started kissed me. Her lips felt amazing on mine. Slowly I laid her down on my bed. She whispered into my ear, "I want you Jacob Black. I want all of you forever."

With no second thoughts I grab the back of her legs separating them. Holding her hips to keep her still, I then grabbed her brown hair. I slowly ran my hard up her shirt and touch her breast. I then pulled off her shirt reviling her red bra. I slowly reached around her back and undid her bra. I was then looking at her topless. Oh how many times I had imagined her like this. I slide down kissing her belly then I slowly undoing her pants and sliding them off. Then I slide up and kiss her soft lips.

I whispered into her ear, "It will be ok Bells. I promise I'll be gentle."

I then grab her ass with one hand and her hip with another. I started kissing every inch of her on the way down. Then I slowly started kissing the inside of her leg, until I reach her red lace boy shorts. I kissed them in the front on top of her hot wet pussy. I pulled them off with my mouth and work my way back up licking from top to bottom, she stated to cringe. I started working my tongue deeper, but still hitting her clit. She started clawing at my back. I continue to eat her out deeper and deeper rubbing her clit making her moan and scream. I stop and let her catch her breath.

Wanting more she slide down taking my pants off. When she notice my long hot dick sticking out of the top of my underwear she bit her bottom lip she pull my underwear down and start kissing my stomach. Working her charm she convince me to take control again. I slide my hands in between her legs slowly and real smooth making them twitch and shake. I slide up closer to her face, but making my way up ever so slightly that it makes her impatient. As I kissed her lips she grasped when then my tip of my dick barley touched her soaking wet pussy. She pulled me closer forcing my dick into her. I slowly entered her pussy with no resistance, she was so wet and sweaty it made it easy for me to enter, but still being tight made it a challenge. I grabbed her legs pulling them closer and working my hot dick into her shaking eager body.

She grabbed the back of my hair and digging her nails into my back because she could feel it hit every inch of her. Asking for more I slowly start to speed up. As we speed up she started losing control making me have to hold her legs up and she start clawing my back and moaning, pulling me closer allowing me to go deeper as she asked for it all. Forcing it all in her she let out a loud gasp and screaming for more even loud. As I speed up Bella started losing all control. Trying to speak she let out a moan and screamed, "Jacob I am about to cum!" Her legs start shaking uncontrollably and she started to cum all over my dick. I saw it as a opportunity to go faster. I moan telling her I am about to cum. She then whispers into my ear, "Jacob, I love you." Then I started to let it out she pulled me closer, my hot full sized dick let go and filled her full of cum. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and said, "I love you too Bella." As she tried to stand up she stumble trying to get to her feet. Her knee grabbed into my dick. "Oh Jake I am so sorry. Here let me make you feel better. She started to suck my dick making it feel amazing.

I ask for more and she started rubbing my balls while deep throating me.

Surprised it reached the back of her throat. I felt light headed and grab her head and pull it to unleashing more cum into the back of her throat. She gagged and continued to swallow. I let go and she stood up saying, "So was that worth the wait?"

"Of course, it was everything I have ever dreamed of."

"You dream about me?"

"Almost every night and always a sex dream."

"Wow! Well then let's make another dream come true."

Then she pulled me close and started to kiss me. I noticed while my hand ran down her leg that her pussy was still wet. Out of know where she grabbed my dick and notice it was still hard. Out of excitement she jumped on top of me and straddle me and force my whole dick in and started fucking me. At the same time we finished. She fell on top of me and I rolled her onto her side. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Bells you are amazing. I love you so much." She smiled, "I love you too Jacob." As we cuddle together, both being super exhausted, we fell sound asleep in once another's arms.

The End


End file.
